When Fire met Ice
by Brainchild98
Summary: A story about how Elli and Apollo became Apollo&Elli. ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

**REQUESTED! and THis is about Elli and Apollo's realtionship maybe a oneshot or not, may turn into a another story! :) ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>Elli's POV<strong>

I watched Alex strut toward me, I envied her. She had a perfect boyfriend, the clothes, perfect hair, a perfect body and a perfect face. She was wearing a perfect black racer back tank top, botton up wast high shorts and Deena & Ozzy Peep-Toe Wedge Boots, she was dark. She wore alot of black. I didn't blame her. The lost look in her silver eyes told me she was lost. Her highlighted ebony hair bounced in the sunlight. She was a upper east Manhattan kid, I knew that, but she acted like she was never there. Never ever. Something caught my eye, the most gorgeous man I have ever seen in my life.

His chiselled features were golden, just like his golden floppy sufer hair, his liquid blue eyes looked bright as the sky. and he looked like my age; as he looked at me, he flashed his white at me, smiling. felt myself in great awe. Alex raised an eyebrow and looked at the boy man, then back at me. She shook her head.

Why?

Alex and the teenager walked up to me, Alex sat down next to me on the grass as the blonde teenager sat down in front of us.

"This is Elli, Elli this is Apollo."

"Apollo?" I swallowed back shock. "As in the God Apollo?"

"Yeah," Apollo answered before Alex could even open her mouth. "So You have hear about me."

"Slow it down, player." Alex rolled her eyes looking at her black nail polished nails.

"Me? A player?"

"Fuck yeah," Alex stood up and she looked taller with her wedge boots. I squinted up at her, her cold stare, _maybe she was born with a cold stare..., _stared between us.

"Well don't have to much fun." her smirk appeared on her lips.

I stared down at my pale hands, blushing. Alex turned around and walked away. I watched Apollo stare at her ass.

"She has a nice ass, don't you think?"

I laughed "I'm not a lesbian so I wouldn't know."

"My mistake."

My mouth hit the ground, did he really think I was lesbian? Oh my dear Gods.

"Kidding, kidding."

I playfully punched his shoulder "That's not funny,"

"I'm sure it's not, sorry, Elli."

"Did a God just apologize to me?"

"Yes, why?"

"That's incrediable!"

He laughed "Well, who's your parent?"

I looked down at my lap "Demeter."

He raised his eyebrows"Really?" he asked "You look nothing like her,"

I smiled slightly and ran my fingers through my hair "It's my hair isn't it?"

"Yes and your eyes,"

I frowned "My eyes are like my dad's so is my hair,"

"You wanted to look like your mom?"

"Yes,"

He laughed and stood up, holding out his hand as an offer. I looked up at him shaking my head getting my bangs out of my face. I took his hand and stood up. I felt a sharp shock when I touched his hand, my dark grey eyes looked into his.

"Percy told me about in the car," he said still holding my hand as we walked through the camp.

"Really?"

"You two seem close,"

"Sort of,"

"You're very interesting from what he has told me,"

"Thank you...?"

"It's a good thing,"

I smiled up at him, I liked. He was cute too. Really, really, cute. I stared at him and thought about Alex and Percy, they weren't as perfect as it seemed and I knew it. But he was the perfect boyfriend, but they would yell and have pushing matches. THey would have a huge argument to the point where you could it through the cabin. It scared me.

I stared at him.

Would he like me?

Would he be like what they say he was like?

Was he really a player?

"Well that's the arena!" I pointed to the arena, then suddenly I was backed to the wall. I felt so small compared to him, what was he 6'6. I was average height 5'4.

He towered over me, one hand over my head and our bodies close to eachother. My breath hitched as he sniffed my straight hair, I felt myself melt as his lips grazed neck. I laid my hand on his shoulder, his blue eyes darken as he stared into my dark grey eyes.

Was he going to kiss me?

What if he doesn't like my kissing

What if I am not up to his level?

I know I'm not, but it seems like I am.

My knees turned into jello, when his lips met mine and I quickly responded, maybe a little bit too eager, but his lips tasted like honey. It was addictive I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing him close to me. I had to stand on my tip toes, but it worked either way. I felt his hands lower themself to my ass and squeeze it. I smiled against his lips. How gentlemenly of him. I opened my eyes as we pulled apart and he pressed his forehead against mine.

"We have a watchers."

I looked to my side and not to far I saw Alex and Percy standing there. Her mouth hanging open, she shook it off and kissed Percy.

"I think she's happy,"

"You think so?"

"Yeah,"

"I like you,"

"But you don't know me,"

"I know alot about you, I am a God anyways."

I rolled my eyes and kissed him again.

This is going to be great.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue? Or should I keep it a oneshot?<strong>

**Let me know in a REVIEW!**

**REVIEWWWW **

**xoxoxox BC**


	2. Chapter 2

Elli's POV

"Hey, look this is cute," Alex said as she held up a shirt to me.

I looked at Alex, my dark grey eyes looked up at her. She looked at me and rolled her eyes "Orange sucks,"

"But, I like how it looks, it's my camp shirt too."

She rolled her silvery eyes again, no matter what you could say or do, she would roll her eyes and I didn't blame her, she was pretty smart for this camp. I wonder if her real mother is Athena. I wonder what she would be like without all the black make up and black clothing. I wouldn't be surprised if she was Queen Bee in her high school. I stared at her.

"What?" She hissed

I was taken aback at her sharp tone "Nothing,"

"You have nice clothes, you dress like my best friend, Mia."

"Thanks,"

"Here, just wear this." She tossing a wad of clothing out of my closet and onto my bed.

My mouth hung up open at what she had choosen for me.

A Love Potion Number nine baggy beach jumper

A diasy lace leggins with liberty knees

A solid navy pocket skirt

and finally what made my mouth hang open was the shoes that were Alexander McQueen Velvet skull zip ankle boots.

I changed into the outfit, I smiled and looked into the mirror. This girl should be a fashion designer. She was in a tahlia tye cross back tank dress, Doma Worn effect cropped leather jacket and TAO boots and a skinny studded belt. Her dark hair was down, with a skinny headband with a small bow, her make up was black while her lips were still pink. She examined her black chipped nail polished nails.

"You look good," Alex smirked "You look good without the color orange."

I laughed "You think so?"

"I know so,"

"Do you think Apollo will like it?"

"Are you fucking serious? You dressed like that for Apollo?"

"Uhm, no..."

"Fucking Liar,"

I laughed, Alex was right though. I was lying. She had a good sense like that I guess. I envied her. She was my friend, i suppose but really? Friends' weren't to envy each other should they?

"Come on, let's go."

"What about my make up?"

"I thought you were wearing make up already,"

"How?"

"You have really long fucking eyelashes,"

"Oh okay," I said "I never wear heels,"

"Then why do you have them?"

"I just do,"

She cocked her head toward me "You want Apollo right?"

I nodded

"Then tease him, make sure he doesn't get to full on kiss you or anything. Brush against him, make yourself look sexy, not slutty. Flirt around with guys. I've known Apollo for awhile, he gets girls within a blink of an eye, do not let him do that to you. Like I said before tease him,"

I nodded "What are you to be exact?"

"I am the kid that your parents warned you about." without saying a word, she grabbed her black war bag, slung it over her shoulder and looked at me pointly. "You make yourself to avaivable." with that she walked out of the cabin.

"Is that suppose to be a compliment?" I called out

She turned around to look at with narrowed eyes, then turned around and continued to walk away. _Guess that's a no. _

Annabeth walked into the cabin, her eyes bugged out when she saw me and she looked like she was about to explode. "Why are you wearing that?"

"The question is why haven't I worn this?"

"You're kidding right?"

"No,"

"That Alex girl is changing you,"

I rolled my eyes "I don't get why you hate her so much."

She groaned "Why is that so hard to get!"

"Because she is a nice person when you get to know her."

"Again I ask, you're kidding right?"

"No,"

"Wow, Elizabeth."

"Annabeth, cut it out okay?"

"You have to be insane to like her!"

"Annabeth, she isn't a bad person, but you had crossed the line by calling her baby a bastard!"

The blond girl groaned in fustration "She deserved it!"

"That girl did not!"

"I saw you and Apollo kissing yesterday."

"So?"

"Does he like you?"

"He kissed me, so i guess yeah he does."

I watched Apollo from his table, as I sat with Percy and Alex at the Poseidon table. Alex and Percy were arguing (as usual) about baby names. Alex wanted something hispanic and Percy wanted something elegant.

"Perseus, I want to give her a spanish flavored name for a reason!"

"Don't you have enough spanish in you, Alexandria Maria Delimar Garcia?"

She smacked him "Shut up!"

"And when have you ever shut up!"

"Ever heard Love the Way You Lie?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because you guys fit that song so well,"

Alex rolled her eyes "Really, Peyton?"

I shrugged and nodded. Atleast she didn't call me Elizabeth.

"Help me find a guy to flirt with Alex!"

Percy raised an eyebrow "I thought you were dating Apollo...?"

"No, I am not, well it's not official."

"And I am going to help her get him jealous for him to like her even more."

Percy let out a low chuckle "And I will not understand girl world."

"Don't it's fine without you," Alex snapped leaning her chin on her hands and looked at him with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes. I loved watching them, they never stopped fighting, but you could tell they loved each other alot.

Alex pointed to a extremely hot guy at the Athena table. I think I have something with blond guys... "What about that guy, he's pretty cute. I'd flirt with him."

"Alex, I'm right here!" Percy snapped

She ignored him "Go ahead, Apollo's watching you."

I got up smoothly and strutted to the Athena table, Remembering how smoothly and sexy Alex looked when she strutted. I tried my best to walk like that, I wondered how I looked while do it. I highly doubt it worked, but you never know. I looked at the blonde guy who was staring at me. I smiled seductively and leaned toward him, I could feel Apollo's eyes on me. I knew this wouldn't make him happy, but I decided to give it a try.

"Hey, hun,"

"H-h-hi," he stammered

"I'm Elli,"

"Jake,"

"You're pretty cute,"

"Thanks,"

I knew he was staring at my chest, I shook off the feeling of anger and copied Alex's smirk. "We should defiently do something tonight," I said as I ruffled his blonde hair.

He gulped loudly "For sure, what do you have in mind?"

"Anything you want to do," I winked "Give me a call," with that I walked away swaying my hips as I walked back to the Poseidon table, only to see Alex sitting on Percy's lap making out with him. I groaned.

"Reall you guys! Can

* * *

><p>'t you go bang in your cabin?"<p>

Alex pulled away with raised eyebrows "Do people still say bang?"

"No, well I do!" I bit my lip "I think it worked." I whispered as Apollo came walking toward me eye filled with shock and anger.

"Elli,"

"Yes, Apollo?"

"What in the name of almighty Zeus was that!"

"Flirting,"

"With Jake Hesh and not me!"

"Yes..."

"Why!"

"Because I wanted to," I smiled "Are you jealous?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose "Yes," he said quietly

"Good," with that I walked away from him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha, what do you think of Alex and percy in this chapter! What about Elli! And oh my God(s) Apollo jealous! Do you think Love the Way You Lie fits Percy and Alex's relationship? <strong>

**REVIEW**

**xoxox BC**


End file.
